As I Fall
by mystery8icarus
Summary: A poem on how the events of Birth by Sleep looked through Aqua's eyes. It's a little long, but do give it a try!


**As I Fall**

**Ok...before any of you that read my ToD fic or The Thief and The Prince say anything...I'M SORRY! I keep trying to write on both of them, but I end up getting brain dead! So, I decided to write something else for now-it's a poem! :D That I actually wrote for a test in Language Arts...I'm not joking...it said to write a poem or song about a character that put themselves in danger willingly, and that it should say why they did it-I think I didn't do that, but...know what, I'll stop and let you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I never have, and I never will.**

* * *

As I fall into this deep dark hole,

I think back to how this happened,

let the story unfold.

* * *

Back all those weeks ago, back to when

everything was as precious as gold.

My friends and I, we were an amazing team;

One of magic, strength, and particularly speed.

* * *

We were three apprentices, under our master;

Who was like a father to us but would face disaster.

He was of light, and taught us what was good;

He said darkness was evil, but it was sometimes misunderstood.

* * *

On the day of the test, my friend of strength and I

tried our very best. But one failed to see; the

darkness that would later corrupt he.

* * *

While I passed, and became a master,

my friend failed and was warned of an impeding disaster.

To prove his worth, and pass the test,

He left home instead of taking rest.

* * *

My friend of speed was anxious to hear,

the fate of the friend he held dear.

When he heard he had left our home,

he panicked, and followed him, all alone.

* * *

I was ordered by our master to do three things;

To stop the coming disaster;

To bring my friend of speed home, and

Watch the other to ensure he does not roam.

* * *

We journeyed from place to place,

Sometimes meeting, but always fleeing.

We heard of a masked boy, breaking our wall,

And his master of darkness who wanted to rule all.

* * *

We once were able to return home,

only to find our master all alone.

He attacked our friend of speed,

But my friend of strength stopped him,

And he was unable to proceed.

* * *

We realized then he was trying to protect us,

and the master of darkness came and killed him...

he fell into my friend of strength's arms,

disappearing into the dusk.

* * *

We all cried at the loss,

and as we left,

our home grew empty,

and covered with moss.

* * *

We joined together to stop them, us three;

Our names meaning earth, air and the sea.

But it would be for naught, for tragedy would set in,

that no one could stop.

* * *

My friend of speed went down, controlled by his dark equal,

forcing a King and I to defeat him while they

battled inside, with minds that were also equal.

* * *

My friend of strength went and faced against

the dark master himself, but in the end,

went down as he fell into darkness

and lost his own health.

* * *

He disappeared, and that is when

my friend Ventus sacrificed himself,

and went to sleep, now and then.

* * *

I took him back to our destroyed home,

where our master fought hard but died, making us

filled with deep sorrow. I promised him I'd wake him up,

maybe I'll have some good luck?

* * *

I created a palace, and hid him in a chamber,

And only I know where he slumbers.

I searched until I found Terra, my friend of strength,

who was now someone dark, as was his fate.

* * *

We fought, our swords clashing together,

And I won, unknowing of the final disaster.

A portal appeared, and sucked him in,

to a place that dark and filled with sin.

* * *

I jumped in after him, trying to save him;

For deep down, he was still my dear friend.

I realized then only one of us could get out;

So, with a heavy heart, I gave him my sword and armor,

And let him part.

* * *

As I fall into this deep dark hole, my name being Aqua, Master Keeper of all,

I have only one regret;

I was unable to save my friends from our fates that had been set.

**That...was sad. Really, really sad. I tried to do all this in Aqua's POV during the whole game, but I've never actually played it, I only watched the cutscenes. Sometimes, I could not find rhyming words, so I just reused words! :D Recycling-yeah! Um, anyway...thanks for reading, I will try to update my other stories as soon as I can...so...**

**Read and Review! (And Reuse words if you need to!) **


End file.
